Big Brother/Roblox/Shit Gets Lit
Shit Gets Lit is the third episode of Big Brother Roblox. Episode Part One TRIXIE: Hi I'm that commercial with Hillary Duff where she's like "that's so girl wearing a skirt as a top", Trixie Mattel KATYA: And I am America's favorite russian since Merida from Scream Princesses, Katya TRIXIE: sCREAM PRINCESSES LIT KATYA: no shut up let it die TRIXIE: Last week, Emerson was able to win Veto, which was a huge slap in the face for Floyd. The latter however formed an alliance with Clara to slay the fucking household. KATYA: I feel like you're just doing your RuPaul impression this entire show TRIXIE: do you hear that? KATYA: '''what? '''TRIXIE: you're safe KATYA: laughs like she does in UNHhhh anyways lets check in with our contestants In the house... Floyd and Clara are talking to Anita Bum about the alliance. CLARA: So we want to form an alliance with you! ANITA BUM: omg you're giving me an allowance that's so sweet CLARA: no i meant alliance ANITA BUM: fuck now i want money While they're talking, Shay suddenly comes in and punches the cameraman. SHAY: GIVE ME SCREENTIME YOU BITCH SHAY IC: im sorry did you fucking witness the lack of shay last episode?? i mean yes, lil kiki is a lesbian demon thing that no one likes, and yes connor i mean lol WHO, but ME?!?! what have i done to deserve nothing. like youre giving the fucking screentime to floyd. to fucking floyd. worse than floyd actually... Emerson? FUCKING EMERSON? he has a fucking nerf tshirt and hes the fucking protagonist of last episode...................... there's a line and i think bb has just crossed it. FLOYD: Shay what the actual fuck?!?! SHAY: what i want more screentime The cameraman follows Shay and she goes to talk to Paris. PARIS: omg ur the whore from flood escape that was a rat right? SHAY: the one and only, yes PARIS: so what do you want? SHAY: i know you want emerson out of this fucking shitshow PARIS: more than i need breathing yes SHAY: the rat has somehow managed to rob me my screentime, so yes, i want him out as well PARIS: so what are you suggesting? SHAY: i want to form an alliance. we can call it "the shays" PARIS: the fuck no we're calling it "paris takeover" They spend 30 mins arguing about what their alliance should be called. Meanwhile... Clara goes back to her room when she sees Lil Kiki laying on her bed. LIL KIKI: Clara hi... hi Clara CLARA: what the fuck LIL KIKI: I know we started at the wrong foot... but let me make it up to you CLARA: no kiki, i dont want anything to do with you! LIL KIKI: fine bitch, you messed with the wrong ghost Lil Kiki leaves angry and also crying. She goes to the bathroom, locks herself in and just cries. In Corey's bedroom... PATRICIA: After fucking the shit out of you, I won't be able to call Anita thirsty anymore COREY: oh cmon, you loved it PATRICIA: true but like idk COREY: lets fuck again PATRICIA: shouldnt hoh competition be in like 3 seconds Suddenly the TV in Corey's bedroom turns on. TRIXIE: YES IT SHOULD. CHOP CHOP, TO THE BACKYARD Part Two Everyone reunites in the backyard. EMERSON IC: I feel confident about this HOH competition, I singlehandedly destroyed Veto comp and didn't do all that bad in last HOH comp KATYA: Hi everyone, meet our new guest star to present this week's HoH comp! JIGSAW: hello. i want to play a game. and it's callED THE ENDEAVOR BELT YAS BITCHES ANITA BUM IC: oof SHAY IC: im the roblox equivelent of kerry mathis which if you never watched SNTM basically means phisically mentally and spiritually insane so yes ofc ill win this JIGSAW: For this week's HoH comp, you're playing Endeavor Belt. You must avoid the obstacles or you'll get knocked over and "die". The last person standing wins! Everyone gets on the thing except for Floyd - cause he won HoH last week. FLOYD IC: im counting on either carla or anita to win this, i really wanna get emerson out KATYA: THREE, TWO, ONE LETS GO BITCHES They all start trying to avoid the obstacles. Shay and Paris are still fighting about the alliance name and don't notice the obstacle in front of them, so they both "die". SHAY: BITCH DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOUVE JUST DONE PARIS: BUT PARIS TAKEOVER IS SUCH A BETTER NAME THAN THE SHAYS LIKE WTF Back in the comp... Anita is running but gets distracted by the obstacle in front of her and imagines it's Floyd's cock. ANITA BUM: yes take me daddy PATRICIA: ANITA MOVE ANITA BUM: WHAT OMG Anita Bum gets hit by the obstacle and dies. KATYA: ''' '''CLARA IC: I like Anita and everything but this Floyd obsession has gone way too far Patricia falls and gets hit by the obstacle. LIZZIE IC: if you ask me that if patricia falling was legit, i thought it seemed a little forced... i think patricia's up to something The competition comes down to Lizzie, Emerson, Clara, Corey and Lil Kiki and the others fall or whatever. Corey manages to fall and die. Meanwhile, Clara is actually doing good but suddenly... LIL KIKI: hey boo... boo hey CLARA: kiki not now LIL KIKI: i wanted to apologize CLARA: apology accepted now leT ME WIN THIS Clara is about to glitch but Lil Kiki uses her demonic powers to get Clara out of the way causing Kiki to get hit by the obstacle. CLARA IC: While sometimes I can't stand Kiki, I do like that she saved me that moment... EMERSON IC: and they say lizzies the lesbian of this show, ha bitch please The competition comes down to Lizzie, Emerson and Clara. CLARA IC: i needed to do something to get emerson out soo CLARA: HEY EMERSON EMERSON: NOT NOW BITCH CLARA: I HEARD CARL HAS A NERF GUN EMERSON: WHAT NERF YAS GAWD Emerson gets distracted and the obstacles hits him. PARIS: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAAHAA WHOS LAUGHING NOW BITCH EMERSON IC: im done, if clara wins im pretty sure shes getting me... bYE Lizzie is about to get hit by the obstacle but Clara glitches and gets hit by the obstacle. KATYA: CONGRATULATIONS LIZZIE, YOU ARE THE NEW HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD LIZZIE: hm cant say i was expecting that... LIZZIE IC: i think a lot of people were underestimating me, and now that ive won hoh... should i play it safe or risk it... Part Three Before HoH ceremony... Lizzie invites Carl into her HoH room. CARL: lizzie i thought you were a lesbian... LIZZIE: i dont wanna get penny trationed by you calm down, i just wanna talk. whats ur strategy for this game? CARL: float to top 6 and hope im still relevant to come back to all stars season LIZZIE: if you had to guess who the winner would be who would u pick? CARL: floyd LIZZIE: yes i thought that too CARL: wanna form an alliance? like everyone in this mess-- LIZZIE: sure ok CARL: ok see ya on HoH ceremony Before Carl leaves tho... CARL: you know i always wanted to fuck a lesbian LIZZIE: leave HoH CEREMONY LIZZIE: welcome to hoh ceremony... as i am head of household, i must choose two contestants to put up for eviction Everyone gets hyped. LIZZIE IC: ive picked as first nominee... Lizzie reveals the image of '''Floyd'.'' LIZZIE: Floyd ANITA BUM: DID THIS BITCH JUST-- LIZZIE: as second nominee, i have chosen... Lizzie reveals the image of '''Patricia'.'' LIZZIE: Floyd and Patricia, I have nominated you guys. The HoH ceremony is now o-- ANITA BUM: NO SHUT THE FUCK UP LIZZIE IC: '''As soon as I saw Anita's face, I knew this was gonna blow up in my face. '''ANITA BUM: NO THIS AINT OVER UNTIL YOU SAY WHY YOUVE COME FOR MY MAN BITCH PATRICIA: ugh anita can you shut the fuck up??? Anita gasps. ANITA BUM: BITCH GO SIT ON COREYS LAP BECAUSE THATS ALL YOU CAN FUCK AROUND HERE. NOW LIZZIE IDK WHY YOURE COMING FOR MY MAN LIL KIKI: lol last time i checked clara was in floyd's room, not you CLARA IC: what no this is.... WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU SAY THAT Anita explodes with anger. ANITA BUM: all of you cunts can die bye Anita throws a glass of water at Floyd and another at Clara and she leaves the room. EMERSON IC: ooh sisters, this about to get shady up in here In the stage... TRIXIE: '''The house was shaken up by nominations... How will veto play out? '''KATYA: And also who will be the second one out of the BBR house? TRIXIE: find that out and more NEXT TIME ON BIG BROTHER ROBLOX Category:Big Brother Episodes Category:Big Brother Roblox Episodes Category:Episodes